


Afortunados

by htxlsheart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnant Louis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htxlsheart/pseuds/htxlsheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Louis están esperando un bebé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afortunados

Louis consiguió todo lo que siempre quiso, y ahora con 26 años estaba felizmente esperando un bebé del amor de su vida.

Harry y él se conocieron hacía ya 8 años, y hacia 4 que estaban en pareja. Con tan solo 24 años, Harry se le propuso, y luego de la boda, ambos se enteraron que Louis estaba esperando un bebé. Su primer bebé. 

Harry era el rizado más bueno que alguna vez había pisado la tierra. Louis nunca se cansaría de decirle a su novio lo afortunado que era de tenerlo a su lado. Era casi como si no lo mereciera, si no fuese por las repetidas veces que Harry le había dicho lo contrario; "Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y si hay alguien que es afortunado aquí, ese soy yo", expresaría el rizado. 

\- Bebé, no había helado de frambuesa, por eso traje chocolate - Harry trató de calmarlo, mientras Louis lloraba como si hubiera sido traicionado por el rizado 

\- A nadie le gusta el puto chocolate, yo quería mi frambuesa, y no está aquí - gritó entre sollozos, haciendo que el rizado diera un respingo de sorpresa - Lo siento, lo siento tanto, no sé lo que me pasa, realmente quería mi helado de frambuesa - lloró con más fuerza, aferrándose a Harry 

\- Lo sé, bebé - lo tranquilizó, apretándolo contra su pecho, ambos sentados sobre su cama, el único lugar en donde el mayor podía sentirse seguro últimamente - Hagamos algo, te ayudo a comer el helado de chocolate, y luego te doy un masaje de pies - Louis casi ronroneó ante la deliciosa propuesta - Y mañana te compro el helado de frambuesa, ¿Qué te parece? 

\- Bueno - aceptó, intentado deshacerse de las lagrimas en su rostro - Te amo, demasiado, ¿Lo sabes no? 

\- Por supuesto que lo sé, por algo me casé contigo - rió Harry, deleitándose con las cariñosas palabras - Te amo mucho más de lo que una persona puede amar a otra 

Luego de unos minutos de acurrucarse, bien pegados uno al otro, Louis comenzó a quejarse entre suspiros, tan bajo que Harry ni llegaba a escucharlo. Repentinamente, se separó del rizado, y lo miró fijo a los ojos, con un puchero formado en su rostro. 

\- ¿Y mi helado de chocolate? 

*** 

Harry lucía aquella sonrisa orgullosa que decía "Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo", y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad todo el tiempo. Nunca había estado tan feliz en su vida, no desde que se había casado con Louis, pero eran momentos diferentes, no se pueden comparar. El saber que iba a ser papá, y que tendría a su hijo en brazos, tan solo de pensarlo su piel se estremecía, y su corazón daba saltos de alegría. 

Trabajar en la radio y tener a un Louis embarazado en casa no iban de la mano. Amaba a ambos, pero a veces ninguno de los dos los dejaba descansar. 

\- ¿Donde estuviste? - lo recibió Louis, con un ceño fruncido, y el rizado ya sabía lo que se avecinaba

\- Estuve en la radio, Nick necesitaba que...

\- Oh, siempre Nick, pobre Nick, siempre manteniéndote ocupado, pero ¿Estas son horas de llegar, Styles?, tu amado esposo, cabe recalcar, embarazado, te estuvo esperando con la cena y ¿Dónde estuviste? Con Nick, maravilloso, eres el mejor, siempre tan bueno - la ironía de Louis lastimaba, sabía que no era su intención, que solo eran sus inseguridades defendiéndose, pero seguía siendo doloroso saber que la persona que más amaba en esta vida no confiaba en él

\- Estoy demasiado cansado, me voy a la cama 

Ignoró el jadeo sorprendido de Louis, y fue directamente a su cama. Se acostó allí, y se mantuvo despierto esperando a que el mayor se le uniera. Se terminó durmiendo luego de una hora de espera. 

***

\- ¿Louis?

El nombrado ignoró el llamado y siguió armando el bolso. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, pero se mantuvo de hacer ruido alguno, no mostraría debilidad. Su rostro dolía de haber llorado toda la noche, y algo en su pecho se sentía vacio, dormir toda la noche solo en el cuarto de huéspedes, sin el calor de Harry, sin sus brazos reconfortándolo, había sido una pesadilla. 

Escuchó a Harry levantarse de la cama, y pronto estaba dentro de un abrazo. Se dejo ser, aplastándose contra el otro cálido cuerpo, aunque su mente gritara que se alejara. Necesitaba tanto cariño, y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba sollozando, y el rizado susurrando palabras que no lograba entender ni escuchar a causa de su llanto. Se alejó, recordando el infierno de la noche anterior, y el hecho de que necesitaba tiempo a solas. 

\- ¿Qué diablos es ese bolso? -Harry sonaba dudoso, pero a la vez enfurecido, Louis lo conocía demasiado bien, tan bien que hasta podía sentir todo lo que el otro sentía 

\- ¿Tu qué crees? - preguntó, dándose vuelta y limpiando su cara, pero era imposible, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer 

\- ¿Esto es por anoche? - Louis rodeó los ojos, como diciendo "obviamente, genio" - Bebé, lamento tanto que te hayas sentido mal, pero yo tampoco la paso bien sabiendo que no confías en mi, trabajo el doble por nuestro hijo en camino, todo lo hago por ustedes, tienes que saberlo 

\- Entonces ¿Por qué...? Simplemente te fuiste a dormir, me dejaste solo, y todo lo que pensaba era que me ibas a dejar, y que todo había terminado y - 

\- Por dios, nunca te cambiaría por nadie en esta vida, eres lo único que me mantiene vivo, yo respiro por ti, lucho por ti, nada tendría sentido sin ti, Louis, ¿Por qué no entiendes que no soy nada si no te tengo? 

\- ¿Y qué va a pasar cuando empiece con los antojos y tengas que salir a las 5 de la mañana a comprarme comida? 

\- Como si ya no hubieras empezado, la semana pasada tuve que recorrer 3 tiendas para conseguirte lemon pie - rió Harry, recordando ese día, y muchos otros en los que corrió en busca de los deseos de su amado - Y recién llevas 3 meses, no quiero imaginarme cuando estés de 7

\- ¿Qué?¿Me dejaras? Porque voy a ser tan grande y feo y -

\- Louis, basta - se quejó Harry - Te amo, con tu cuerpo así, con 20 kilos más, o cuantos sean que ganes, porque estas embarazado, y nada me hace más feliz que saber que estas cuidando a nuestro bebé 

\- ¿Y cuando me crezcan los pechos y me queje todo el tiempo, y necesite muchos masajes y cariños? - susurró el mayor, haciendo puchero, y finalmente recargando su cabeza contra el hombro de Harry, quién suspiró contento y lo abrazó 

\- Vas a ser el papá más sexy - ronroneó el rizado, haciendo estremecer al muchacho que tenía entre sus brazos - Y te daré todo lo que quieras, lo prometo, tampoco es como si alguna vez me haya podido resistir a darte algo 

\- Soy un desastre inseguro - gruñó Louis 

\- Si, lo eres, pero eres mi desastre inseguro

\- Te amo - Louis declaró, alejándose un poco de Harry, sin salir del abrazo, y tocó su panza - Ambos te amamos 

\- Y yo los amo a ustedes - el rizado se acercó y colocó un delicado beso en los labios del mayor 

***

\- Felicidades, es un saludable varón 

Louis comenzó a llorar de alegría, y el doctor se excusó, dejando a un muy sentimental Louis y a un muy contento Harry a solas. 

\- Vamos a tener un varón - susurró Harry, sorprendido pero lleno de felicidad - Vamos a tener un va-

\- Un varón, si Harry, ya lo sé - se burló Louis, aunque había sonado patético a causa del llanto - Voy a poder llevarlo a jugar a la pelota y tu podrás ponerte el traje de porrista y alentar por nosotros 

\- Por supuesto - Harry murmuró contra los labios de Louis, besándolo apasionadamente, euforia corría por sus venas y quería detener el tiempo en ese momento, con el mayor llorando de felicidad y respondiendo a su beso con la misma intensidad con la que él lo besaba 

Y aunque sea por unos minutos, el tiempo realmente se detuvo, y no había nada que los pudiera tocar, eran ellos contra el mundo.

***

\- ¿Louis?

Louis se volteó, y se sorprendió al ver quién lo llamaba. Nunca hubiera pensado que volvería a encontrarlo en un supermercado. 

\- ¿Stan? Oh por dios, no te veía hace años! - expresó, y se acercó hasta este - Ven aquí - abrió los brazos, y su mejor amigo de la infancia lo abrazó 

\- No puedo creerlo, estas embarazado - sostuvo la mano de Louis, y la apretó, cariñosamente - Te felicito, ¿De cuánto estas? 

\- 7 meses y medio, estoy cansado todo el tiempo, y creo que nunca comí tanto en mi vida como lo estoy haciendo últimamente - se quejó - Pero estoy tan feliz que creo que la cara me duele de tanto sonreír 

\- Y estas alucinante, te sienta muy bien el embarazo, ¿Ya sabes el sexo del bebé? 

\- Varón - sonrió, acariciando su vientre con la mano que tenía libre - Pero ya que lo más interesante sobre mi ya esta discutido, hablemos de tu vida, ¿Al final conseguiste entrar a- 

\- ¿Quién es este tipo, bebé? - Louis soltó la mano de Stan al asustarse por el repentino agarre posesivo sobre su cintura

\- Maldita sea, Harry, nunca más me asustes así - bufó Louis, mientras su corazón latía con rapidez - Es Stan, mi mejor amigo de la infancia, no lo veo desde hace...8 años más o menos 

\- Mucho gusto - Stan estiró la mano hacia el rizado, pero esté solo la miró, y luego sus ojos se colocaron sobre el rostro del amigo de su pareja, mirándolo con apatía, hasta que bajo la mano - Lindo novio que tienes, Louis

\- Soy su esposo - corrigió Harry, aún sin soltar a Louis 

\- Es un viejo amigo, Harry, ¿Puedes ser prudente y al menos responder a su saludo? 

\- Harry, mucho gusto - saludó con pereza, desinteresado, ladeó su cabeza y miró a Louis - Ya tengo todo lo que necesitábamos comprar, vamos a la caja - y eso solo enfureció al mayor 

\- Stan, mi esposo está actuando como un completo idiota, ¿Sigues viviendo en la casa de tus padres? - su amigo asintió - Iré a visitarte muy pronto, lo prometo 

No tuvo tiempo a conocer la respuesta de Stan, ya que el rizado casi lo arrastró lejos del otro hombre, y hacía la caja. 

***

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - gruñó Louis apenas entraron a su casa, y siguió a Harry hasta la cocina, observándolo vaciar las bolsas 

\- No me gustó como te tocaba - simplemente dijo el rizado 

\- ¿No te gustó como me tocaba? - preguntó estupefacto, y el otro solo asintió - Esto es patético, Harry, era mi mejor amigo, estaba feliz por mí, además soy una ballena, nadie me desearía de esa forma

\- ¿No lo ves? - Louis negó, claramente no siguiendo a su esposo - Todos se dan vuelta a verte, Louis, todos, porque te ves tan perfecto, eres como el maldito sol brillando y es imposible resistirse, y me vuelve loco, porque eres mío y no me gusta cómo te miran 

\- Eres un bastardo celoso - el mayor rodeó los ojos - No me gusta - dijo simplemente y miró toda la comida que había en la mesada de la cocina, la cual había acabado de colocar Harry - ¿No trajiste los nachos?

\- ¿Qué...oh, no, creo que los olvidé, pero Louis-

\- No te voy a perdonar si no vas y compras los nachos - el mayor tomó una bolsa de papas fritas de la mesada, y volteó rumbo a su cuarto - Mejor trae esos nachos si quieres que te vuelva a amar

Harry suspiró, tomó las llaves del auto y salió en dirección al supermercado nuevamente. 

***

\- Louis, ven rápido a la cama, hace frío - murmuró Harry, buscando una posición cómoda 

La luz de la habitación se encendió, y el rizado tuvo que ajustarse a la intensa iluminación. Pero al ver a Louis parado tímidamente en bragas de un color rosa suave, su boca se secó. La redonda panza de 8 meses de su esposo ocultaba la ropa interior un poco, y Harry podía jurar que nunca había visto algo tan perfecto y ardiente en su vida.

Miró a Louis lentamente acercarse a la cama, y acostarse a su lado, todo ese tiempo embobado por la belleza de esté. Se acercó y lo besó con fuerza, su mano apoyándose sobre su cintura con delicadez.

\- No, no - Louis se quejo cuando Harry intentó tocarlo íntimamente - No estoy de humor, Harry, solo quiero acurrucarme y que me hagas cariños

\- ¿Ah, sí? - El rizado sonrió, y beso su frente - De acuerdo, bebé, todo lo que pidas 

Harry los acomodó y tapo, acurrucándose contra la espalda de Louis, su mano comenzó a acariciar el vientre de su esposo, mientras susurraba todo su amor a su oído. 

\- ¿Harry? - preguntó cautelosamente Louis

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Sigo siendo atractivo? - el rizado notó el cuerpo tenso del mayor, y lo tranquilizó repartiendo besos sobre su cuello 

\- Bebé, estoy completamente a tu merced, ni siquiera sabes lo que me haces - murmuró suavemente 

\- Bien - respondió Louis complacido - Me duelen los pechos 

\- Es natural que lo hagan, tu cuerpo se está preparando para nuestro bebé 

\- Thomas 

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Harry, no entiendo a su esposo 

\- Quiero que se llame Thomas, Thomas Christopher Styles 

\- Me encanta - Harry volteó cuidadosamente a Louis, hasta que esté estuvo sobre su espalda, y se acomodó al lado de su vientre - Hola Thomas, pronto estarás aquí con nosotros, y quiero que sepas que te amamos mucho y que te malcriaremos mucho 

\- No, Harry, no está bien malcriar a nuestro hijo - el mayor lo acusó 

\- Bien, te malcriaré a escondidas, y juntos iremos a jugar a la pelota, aunque todos sabemos que soy un desastre y quien realmente te enseñara a ser un campeón es tu papá Lou, eres lo mejor que nos dio la vida, y nunca amaremos a alguien como te amamos a ti - Harry escuchó a Louis llorar, y levantó la mirada curioso - ¿Bebé? 

\- Eres un idiota, Harry, no me hagas llorar así, estoy sensible - se limpió las lágrimas con rapidez - Quiero dormir, abrázame 

\- Siempre - el rizado prometió, volviendo a la anterior posición, y siguió acariciando el vientre de Louis hasta que esté se quedo completamente dormido 

***

Faltando dos semanas a la fecha de parto que le fue indicada a Louis, todo era un descontrol. Jay, la mamá del mayor, los visitaba todos los días, y aunque Harry era demasiado bueno como para decirle que no era correcto que estuviera prácticamente viviendo con ellos, Louis no lo aceptaría. Además el mayor estaba demasiado fatigado últimamente, y lo único que quería era dormir y comer, y comer y dormir. Y Harry, obviamente, era indispensable. 

\- Mamá, no puedes venir acá tan seguido, Harry y yo necesitamos intimidad 

\- Pero, Louis, y si entras en trabajo de parto y Harry no está aquí, ¿Qué harás solo? Tengo que estar acá para asegurarme que todo salga bien - Jay dijo, mientras prepara el almuerzo 

\- Pero Harry se iba a tomar estas dos semanas libres para quedarse conmigo, no hace falta que te vengas todos los días, no me malinterpretes, mamá, te amo, y me hace muy feliz tenerte acá, pero necesito estar a solas con Harry, y no puedo si estás aquí - explicó

\- No pensé que era una molestia - indiferentemente le dio un plato de comida a Louis, y se sentó frente a esté, mirándolo con intensidad, desafiándolo a decir lo contrario 

\- No lo eres - suspiró - Pero necesito estar tranquilo, y a solas con mi esposo, mamá, por favor, entendeme 

\- Bien, pero vendré una vez a la semana

\- Trato

***

El día que nació Thomas, fue el día más feliz en la vida de Louis y Harry. Cuando lo vieron por primera vez, ambos lloraron, y se abrazaron, mientras contemplaban al bebé hermoso que habían creado con tanto amor. 

\- Tiene tus manos - susurró Harry, mientras delicadamente acariciaba la mano de Thomas, quien se alimentaba del pecho de Louis 

\- Eres raro - el mayor sonrió - Pero te amo así - estiró los labios, y Harry le concedió el beso 

\- Te amo mucho más - acarició el pelo de Louis - Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz de este mundo

\- Eres el mejor esposo, y serás el mejor papá, estoy seguro - Louis declaró, mirando de Harry a su bebé - Son hermosos 

\- Igualmente - y plantó un beso sobre su frente, completamente complacido, y agradecido con la vida por haberle dado todo y mucho más de lo que siempre había deseado


End file.
